


Marlene & Rebecca - Haunting

by Novemberstern



Category: Marlene & Rebecca, Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Marbecca, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Relationships: Rebecca von Lahnstein/Marlene Wolf
Kudos: 1





	Marlene & Rebecca - Haunting

This is my latest music video creation, a Marlene & Rebecca (Marbecca) fanfiction with Alexa Berg portrayed by actress Henrike Fehrs. Don't forget to turn on the subtitles, they are available in english, spanish and french. Enjoy watching!


End file.
